


I Think We Should Do This More Often

by supercasey



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Crushes, Cuties, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Homos, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Modern day!AU, Multiple Pairings, Pairings, Parties, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shiping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter Grif was never one to get off his ass and find a guy to spend his life with (He's kind of a homo, but no one is bothered by that) it just never seemed to happen. However, during a party involving far too much tequila and a few rounds of Spin the Bottle, Dexter finds himself crushing on a scientist named Leonard Church, or as Dexter knows him 'that one dude with the glasses and shit'. Seeing that Dexter is in love with his buddy Leo, Tucker sets them up for a blind dating with himself and his boyfriend David Washington. How well can this end, will there be boys kissing? Yes, yes there will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dexter and Dick

**Author's Note:**

> This is to my sister Sara, who loves the pairing Church/Grif as do I now thanks to her. seeing as their isn't nearly enough love for this pairing as there should be, I wrote this AU. Yes, it'll be adorable, so don't worry. A multiple chapter story, will be updated again soon enough.

"No fucking way, Dick. Not happening." Dexter Grif said defiantly as he sat with his arms crossed over his slightly chubby chest on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed he shared with his extremely tall roommate. "I am NOT going on a double date with a guy I hardly know."

"Oh come ON, Dexter!" Richard Simmons said, sounding worn out, he had probably been arguing with Dexter for awhile now. "Are you fucking kidding me here? You've been squealing over that Leonard guy for god knows how long, just go for the date and see if it works out. Besides, I need you out of the house tonight, Lopez and Sarge are coming over for our game night. Aren't you even a BIT excited about this?"

Dexter shook his head. "Fuck no, blind dates are crazy, its basically asking Cupid to come and shit on my life! Remember that one time you tried a blind date and that bitch stole your wallet and pushed you into a fountain? Yeah, I'm not about to put up with that kind of bullshit, man."

For those of you just joining you, this guy who's being stubborn and arguing like a freaking child is Dexter Grif, a twenty three year old living with his best friend since kindergarten after graduating High School. He works at a Spanish take out place that's run by his friend Lopez Uno, who happens to kind of hate him but he hired Dexter anyway, seeing as he could use some more hands on deck at the small restaurant. The guy arguing back at Dexter is Richard Simmons, Dexter's best friend and roommate, who is the same age as Dexter at twenty three and works at the same restaurant when not studying at college to get his degree in Computer Science. The two get along well enough, and have been known to fight constantly, even if they are best friends.

This whole mess started about two weeks ago, when Dexter and Richard both attended one of Lavernius Tucker's crazy college parties, mostly made so that he could maybe bang a college freshman, except now Lavernius was in a real relationship for once with his roommate and classmate David Washington, a twenty five year old studying in veterinary majors. Dexter and Dick had gone to not only meet David, but to also maybe get at least a bit drunk and hang out with all of their friends again. However, one of Lavernius's best friends, Leonard Church, had also come to the party. Long story short, both Dexter and Leonard had gotten drunker than ever, played the same game of spin the bottle and ended up kissing multiple times and hitting on each other. After that, their friends had vowed to get the two to go on at least one date... hopefully. However, we can see how well THAT'S going.

"I'm telling ya'h, Dexter. This guy is pretty cool, sure, he kind of hates almost everyone he knows, but Michael said that it just means he cares about his buddies." Dick explained, digging through a box of games as he tried to find his Halo games. "Fuck, found it!" He announced, pulling out the old game for their classic XBOX.

"Are you really gonna take advice from the guy who spends his time talking to cars and going to mental therapy?" Dexter questioned, smirking slightly at his roommate. "Fine, I'll go, but only if you promise to go on a blind date that I set up for you sometime soon, got it?"

Dick sighed, looking a bit nervous as he shook Dexter's hand. "Fine... but don't you dare fucking set me up with your sister, Dexter!"

Dexter still smirked evilly at Dick. "Too late, the decision is final." He announced, hopping up as he quickly got dressed in a RWBY T-shirt and black jeans. He smiled, lighting a cigarette and popping it in his mouth.

"How many times do I gotta tell you to stop smoking in the apartment, the landlord already warned us twice this week!" Dick yelled angrily, coughing loudly as he tried to cover his mouth and nose from the awful stench. "Jesus Christ, how can you stand that shit, it smells like cancer and dead baby animals!"

"Hey, I've got a date, don't blame me for having a smoke, it calms my nerves, man!" Dexter said hotheadedly, taking a few swigs of the cigarette. "Well, I'm off, tell your boyfriend Sarge that I said fuck you." He said, running out the door.

A loud, "He's not my boyfriend!", could be heard from Dick before Dexter quickly ran outside ad down the floor of stairs, heading to his small, orange van. He threw on the orange blazer he had in the back of the car before driving off, mind set on re-meeting Leonard Church, except this time, sober and clear headed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

~Supercasey.


	2. Church And Caboose

The heat in Austin, Texas was well over one hundred degrees as Leonard Church drove to his blind date, dropping Michael Caboose, his twenty three year old roommate, off at the vets office on the way there. It was clear that Leonard was tense, griping and ungriping the steering wheel as he drove rather fast down the road. He was worried about going on this date with... well, he had no idea who he was about to go out with seeing as one of his best friends, Lavernius Tucker, refused to freaking tell him a thing. The scientist in training ran a shaky hand through his jet black hair, emerald colored eyes focusing on the road while his mind seemed to be a million miles away, only snapping back to the present when he heard the blow of a car horn or the chatter of Michael talking to his German Shepard, Freckles, in the backseat on the cobalt minivan.

"Are you excited, Freckles?" Michael asked his German Shepard, who barked in reply as the animal placed its head softly on his owners lap. "I knew it! Leonard, Leonard! Did you hear what Freckles said? He's excited, and so am I!"

"That's... that's fucking great, Michael. Just... just, please, shut the fuck up and let me drive before I crash or some shit." Leonard ordered, running his hand through his hair again as he tried to calm his ever tense nerves.

Michael was quiet for a short while, before, of course, he decided to speak up once more to his friend. "Le-"

"DAMMIT!" Leonard yelled, barely dodging a stop sign as he drove on the Freeway, he groaned loudly as the familiar sound of a police siren blared behind him... oh god. "God fucking dammit, Michael, be quiet and let me talk to the cop, alright?"

Leonard quickly pulled over and sighed, rolling the windows down and sticking his hands out to show he was unarmed, a trick he had learned from David a few months back when the guy confessed that he had once tried for officer school, but had failed the final exam to get in. The guy had explained that if someone were to show that they were unarmed by rolling down their windows and sticking their hands out with nothing in them, it could better your chances at not getting attitude or a ticket. Leo relaxed as the cop approached, ducking her head down to reveal herself. Oh shit, was the only thought that could run through Leonard Church's mind as his emerald eyes met matching ones.

Carolina Church, AKA Leonard's older sister, at the age of twenty seven, who just so happened to be a cop around those parts. It took everything in Leonard not to cuss like a sailor when he saw her, he was definitely getting a ticket, there was no way Carolina was gonna let him just go if she caught him speeding and nearly denting a stop sign. As much as Carolina loved Leonard, she still was a cop, and if word got out that she let her brother go without even a small ticket, well, her rep would be ruined and her badge could even be revoked. Michael was unaffected as Carolina and Leonard simply stared at each other, he simply smiled and waved at Carolina, who glared at him before turning her glare back on Leonard.

"What the fuck are you doing drag racing, Leo?" She asked angrily, crossing her arms the same way their mother used to. "And here I thought you were some drunk I'd have to arrest tonight, looks like its just my idiot brother looking for a race."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "I was NOT drag racing, I'm just nervous and lost control of my car 'cause I'm dropping Michael off at the damn vets before I go on some blind double date with David, Tucker and some asshole I've never even met before as far as I know! So please, Caroline, just give me my ticket and let me go."

Carolina glanced at Leonard before glancing back at Michael and Freckles, Freckles growled in a low tone at the grown woman, looking ready to charge if he needed to. "Shit... you're not driving that tense, Leo. Get in my car, I'll drop Michael off and take you to your date or whatever, I'm not letting some idiot out on the streets like this." She said, opening Leonard's door (She had unlocked it while Leonard wasn't looking) and motioned for him to get out. "Just hurry it up, and don't you DARE tell anyone about this."

"Fine." Leonard said, stubbornly leaving his minivan as Carolina called a tow truck to come pick it up. "Come on, Michael. Get Freckles and get in the cop car."

"Yay!" Michael yelled, happily hopping out of the car and racing Freckles to get into the cop car as they got in the back. "I love police cars, can we play the siren on the way, Mrs. Church?" He asked, using those baby blue eyes eagerly on Carolina.

Carolina sighed deeply, running a hand through her red hair, which dyed almost every week to keep it nice and bright like she liked it. "Fine." She said, looks like even she had a soft spot for Michael after all. "But no blowing the horn!"

"Can I wear a police hat too?" Michael asked as he hopped into the shotgun seat, with Freckles hopping in the back with Leonard (Who was squished against the door on his side in an attempt to further himself from the massive dog.

"Sure." Carolina said, pulling off her own and letting Michael place it on his own head as she got in, putting on the police siren as she hurried the group off to the veterinary office (She only knew where it was because she had driven David and his many cats there quite a few times when the younger man would call after finding a stray cat, causing Carolina to drive him and whatever kitty he found to the vets).

TO BE CONTINUED...

~Supercasey.


End file.
